


a love like war

by papi_chulo



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, M/M, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hearts on fire tonight"</p>
<p>james graham is an art student at the royal college of art in london and maybe he gets good grades but his free time is taken up by smoking weed and drinking alcohol. for a summer project he needs a model who he can paint three portraits of, which is when he meets jake sims.</p>
<p>jake's a music major who indulges in all the substances that james does. he needs a muse for his summer project. when he meets james they both find what they're looking for, along with a few unexpected discoveries.</p>
<p>"feel my bones ignite"</p>
<p>*   *   *</p>
<p>inspired by 'a love like war' by all time low</p>
<p>will contain strong language, drugs & alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	a love like war

**Author's Note:**

> so i couldn't find many good james/jake fanfics so i decided to write my own. this is posted on my wattpad as a jake sims/ofc character so if you see james referred to as 'she/her' then that's because i missed a few bits when i was editing this into the james/jake book. if you want to read it on my wattpad then my name is drvgsandnarcotxcs

James coughed as he walked out of the art department at the Royal College of Art. His bag was full up with colourful paints, pastels and brushes for his summer project. He had to find a model and paint three different portraits of them, his only problem? He doesn't have a model.

The green-eyed boy was picky when it came to his art and he didn't want someone that didn't stand out to be his model. He wanted someone with true, natural beauty that could be painted with practically no effort.

Someone with a bright smile and shining eyes was his perfect model, someone he could paint with ease, almost like the person was made to be painted. No one in his classes stood out to him but there was one boy from the library opposite his apartment who always walked in with headphones resting on his neck, his music so loud that you could hear it slightly.

He had brown hair and similar brown eyes. His ears were stretched and he wore either black or white tunnels, he had his lip pierced too. He always walked in with jeans and any random t-shirt on and a bag on his back.

James would always watch him as he walked in and look at his face and how he smiled when he was reading the music book he would read everyday without fail. They would always look at each other and smile as they would sit in the same section of the library, the 'Art & Music' section.

He ran his fingers through his black hair before pushing open the door to the library. He gave the librarian a small smile before walking over to his usual spot, stopping for a moment when he saw the boy had arrived before him. The boy was led on the floor on his stomach with his arms around his head and loose sheets of music paper were surrounding him.

James let out a small cough before walking over to the bookcase that held the art books and scanned through them, looking for a book on Picasso. He heard movement behind him and when he looked over his shoulder he saw the brown haired boy sitting up and begin to sort out his papers.

"Summer project?" He asked, the first words he'd ever said to the boy.

He jumped slightly as James' voice startled him as he was unaware of his presence next to him before nodding and saying, "Yeah, I've gotta write 4 songs and I can't find a muse."

"I know the feeling." James agreed and pulled out the book he needed before sitting down opposite the boy and continuing, "I need to find a model who I can paint three different portraits of."

The boy sighed and pulled his laptop onto his lap before saying, "I'm Jake by the way."

"I'm James." He smiled and opened his book.

Jake gasped and froze.

"What?" James winced.

"Can I write a song about you?" The brown eyed boy smiled slightly.

"Um, sure?" James raised an eyebrow.

"You don't sound too sure," Jake coughed and said, "I tell you what, I'll make you a deal, if you'll be my muse then I'll be your model."

James grinned, the boy who stood out actually wanted to model for him.

He nodded and said, "Deal."


End file.
